


Exhibiting Priestess

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: September Batch 2019 [10]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal, Brainwashing, Corruption, Degradation, Exhibitionism, F/M, Futanari, Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Makoto pays a heavy price for having entered Sae's palace without her allies.





	Exhibiting Priestess

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

Makoto had messed up. She had wandered into her sister's Palace far too early, and now... Well...  
  
"You're looking quite lively, my dear sister. Are you having a bit of fun in your new clothes?" The well-dressed Shadow of her sister, Sae, chimed as she grasped ahold of the student president's exposed ass-cheek. Exposed, because the poor black-haired girl was dressed in nothing more than a simple string bikini that served to cover up nothing except for her nipples. Not even the secret she had kept hidden below was covered up, a secret that she was forced to reveal to a private audience...  
  
"After all, this is the last gift that a fake girl like you will ever receive. You should cherish it." Her scathing words danced through her ear before she launched into a fit of evil giggling as she slapped the opposite asscheek, forcing the younger girl to step forward.  
  
The Casino that served as her sister's Palace had experienced a bit of growth ever since she got captured, to the point where there was an obvious location for 'patrons' to enjoy a bit of erotic adult entertainment. All at the expense of the girl's pride and will to carry on.  
  
Especially as her cock, the one she had been born with and the one she feared that she wouldn't be accepted for, was on full display for many of the shadowed figures to admire with their lecherous stares. The exact opposite kind of attention that she was afraid of, yet it instilled no kind of confidence in her...  
  
The black-haired girl took a deep breath as she grasped ahold of the pole in the middle of the stage she had been shoved onto. Her pole. The one place she'd find any kind of comfort during her new 'employment'. She'd have to... Dance for these creatures, until they were satisfied...  
  
Makoto took a deep breath as she lifted herself off the ground, turning upside down to show off her painful erection as it swayed throughout the air. The audience captivated by the way her masculine aspects as they bounced around wildly, no matter the angle that the young woman presented them at. Just the sight of her cock made them horny enough to whistle at her and throw plenty of cash her way...  
  
Cash that she had been looking for not too long ago. The fact that they were more than eager to give her their money in spades for just debasing herself in such a fashion was humiliation on top of it all, which was more than enough to break her concentration as she collapsed onto her ass after sliding down the pole.  
  
And yet, the crowd continued to cheer, even as she failed to continue her dance. Which just made her humiliated boner continue to throb...  
  
"My, you can't even keep up an act? You really are pathetic." Shadow Sae said as she stepped up behind her failure of a sister, as she put the heel of her shoe onto the nearly-naked girl's back before shoving her off with a simple kick, causing her to plummet into the crowd below.  
  
A crowd that eagerly and ravenously tore off her bikini before they started playing with every part of her body that they possibly could. "She's all yours boys, break her in for me." The Shadow remarked as she stepped back behind the stage, leaving the younger sister to her illicit fate.   
  
Makoto's moans intensified as she felt several types of hands coiling around her cock. Some big, some small, some slender and all of them equally horny and wanting her cum to squirt out onto them. The multi-hand job made her cum in seconds, causing the shadow-faced crowd to exclaim in glee as they continued their assault.  
  
After the handjob, several of the Shadow men started playing with her tits. Some squeezed deep into those melons, some started to suckle from the nipples, and once they were gone, some even tried to stick a finger into her nipples to try and penetrate them. The young president could hardly keep up as she was forced to cum again, causing her tits to squirt out milk as the excessive stimuli changed her body on a fundamental level, all thanks to the subconscious powers of the Palace...  
  
The Shadows continued downward as they finally got to her ass. Most of them were content to just play with both of her ample cheeks, digging their fingers into her tender yet firm flesh, but some wanted to go deeper. Some wanted that hidden donut-hole between her fat mounds, and they wanted to share it with the entire crowd. Two of the unlucky shadowed sods grabbed ahold of her cheeks and spread them apart, allowing the others to get a better view...  
  
'Why... Why does this feel so good...?' Makoto thought, only for her thoughts to be cut off by the sensation of several cocks immediately hammering their way into her hole without any semblance of mercy. It felt as if she was being smashed by one singular huge pillar, while also feeling like the bundle of rods that it really was... and yet...  
  
Despite this, her schlong still squirted forth its humiliated juice as she felt nothing but joy to both be ridiculed and adored in a twisted way for her most controversial aspect. To be fucked this roughly and eagerly, just because she had a cock... Something within her slowly started to make sense of it all. Maybe it wasn't so bad to have a masculine crotch...  
  
Maybe it wasn't so bad to show it off to people. Maybe she should show it off to everyone... Maybe she should thank her sister for making her realize that she wasn't worth anything due to that penis between her legs... Yes... her very precious little member...  
  
A deluded grin crept onto Makoto's face as she gradually got consumed by the shadows of her sister's palace, forever tainting her as she passed out in a pool of her own cum. The Shadows would ensure that she'd take all of what she had learned here to heart, while the influence of the Palace would ensure that she'd reflect her new inner belief in all the proper physical ways, starting with her tits as they grew far too firm to believe that they truly were proper female knockers...  
  
And all the while, her sister's Shadow could only cackle from backstage, amused at what had just transpired...  
  
\---  
  
It had been a few days since Makoto had wandered her way into Sae's palace, and the experience within would end up changing her forever. Indeed, as the morning sunlight poured in through the window of their shared home, the elder Niijima slowly poured a bit of milk into her cereal bowl.  
  
"Makoto? What are you going to do today?" Sae asked her younger sister, who was mysteriously wearing a thick black coat that seemed to hide away most of her body, a stark change from her normal attire...  
  
The younger girl didn't respond, prompting the prosecutor to smile as her eyes briefly turned golden. "I said. Makoto, what are you going to do today, you worthless excuse for a woman?" Her words were firmer as she synchronized with her inner self, prompting her sister to shiver in delight as she was degraded...  
  
"I... I..!" Makoto gasped as she felt her entire body throbbing while she climbed off her chair, only to open up her coat with an incredible amount of ease. And right there, was the proof of her newfound perversion.  
  
Underneath the coat, the young student president wore not a single thing. Nothing to obscure her now-obviously-fake tits that were practically pinned against her chest, nor the rather painfully erect cock down below that started to squirt a little bit of pre as her sister mockingly stared down at it.  
  
Sae could only grin as Makoto swayed back and forth, having trouble putting her desires into words. "Let me finish for you then. You're going to go into the middle of the city and reveal yourself to strangers until you get arrested and sent back to me, so I can thoroughly punish you for your misdeeds. Am I right, Makoto?"  
  
The younger Niijima could only nod as she arched backward, a powerful shot of cum firing off from her cock as her sister dismantled her entire plan, the plan that she had implanted in her head alongside all of her newfound perversions...   
  
"Pleeaaaaseee... Let me go nooooow... I can't hold back any longer..!" The corrupt girl cried out, trying to make a plea for the sake of her new horny attitude as she slowly closed her coat back up, far too eager to go ruin her reputation forever for the sake of a cheap thrill...  
  
Sae merely smiled as her golden Shadow eyes peered out the window, pleased with this turn of events. "You may, Makoto. Hurry along now." She finally spoke... and Makoto was gone, just like that. Leaving her older sister to her own devices as she started laughing to herself over the absurdity of everything that was going on...  
  
She'd be happy to see the faces of those damned Thieves after they find out that their muscle had just spilled all the details to their little operation...


End file.
